User talk:Crimsonnavy
Where are the tags? Where are the tags that allow you to switch from visual mode to source mode and back again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Some pages have "complex coding" so it's not allowed. Basically, we should just disable it. – Jäzz '' 13:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature help Crimson, could you help me make my signature sleek? like yours? I would like for it to look like one button but really be two. Best Regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) change rule? hi crimson, Sol988. while i was separated from my laptop, something got me thinking about the age laws on the wikis. You see, why does our age limit have to be 13? if we lowered that age limit, maybe we could get more users.The equation goes like this: Age limit decreased= more users=more pages=more info= More succesful wiki! So yeah. message me with your answer and why and we'll see what we can do.(And ust so you know in case you're getting suspicious, i'm 14, by the way) Thanks for your time Sol988 :That law is a part of COPPA, and is also part of Wikia's ToU. If a wiki had a lowered "age limit" as you say, that'd be against the ToU and the wiki would most-likely be shut down due to legal issues. Also, even if the age limit would be lowered, that'd just mean more younger editors i.e. more editors that'd cause useless edits and unneeded traffic. — Wattz2000 01:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Need your help I need help on getting a newbie on the straight and Narrow. Her name's Rebecca Harper. and She's experimenting. I gave her a task and she won't follow it through. Do something about this. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing What do you surggest i do then??? Rebecca Harper 16:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature help Sorry I couldn't get on chat. I had to go to band. If i could tell you how I would like the button on here that would be helpful because I have to go somewhere again tonight. Anyways i want the button to look like one button kind-of like yours. except it will have Slaying for my homepage and Monsters for my reply. For color I guess you could do like a light blue for the slaying half. and for the Monsters part you could put a yellowy color. Best Regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Need your approval. Excuse me. I told User:Slayingmonstersisagame he could write up episode plots for one of his favorite episodes. I know he's a Flannery fan so this would be perfect. This is what he wrote: Ash and his friends find lavaridge. After may exlaims that the bun she is eating she feeds pikachu a hot bun. they spot people getting sandbaths. and the entire crew wants to get one. but ash won't let them. He says that his gym battle comes first. May is extremely upset. Team rocket is defeated and disgruntled looking. After much whining and complaining they get sidetracked at the hot springs because of Jessi (red burgandy hair). the cat says that they have more important stuff to do. Ash and his friends go to the gym and decide that their is no-one their but then flannery comes running back and forth across the screen Screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Brock then makes Mudkip use Water Gun on her. Flannery then throws off her green cape/jacket, and exlaims, "Thank-you!" Brock then has his heart eyes moment, then Max grabs Brock by the ear and begins draggin him away saying, "Mudkip should have used water gun on you..." Ash and May then ask how Flannery's cloths caught on fire. Flannery explains that she was training with her pokemon Meg and Mag. and she says that they were all training together when their move Flamethrower caught her on fire. Flannery asks Ash and his freinds what they are doing here. Ash replies, "Were here for a gym battle." Flannery then gets extremely excited. and says A challenger finally. Flannery, Ash, Meg, Max, and Brock all introduce eachother. Flannery tries begins the battle outside of the Gym area by sending out Toarkol. Max then yells for them all to stop and brings to mind that all Gym Battles are fought on an official feild. Then when they go inside to the battlefeild, they find that it is trashed. Flannery explains that her last challenger liked to use the move Dig alot. Then Ash and his friends find that Flannery has only been a gym leader for three days. They all begin to clean the gym. Then somewhere off in the mountains Team Rocket is seen spying on the gym and are planning to steal the Toarkol Old man Moor overhears them. and decides to go back to the gym. they begin to look for the badges. and her grandfather spies on her on then comes to help in a disguse then they all get supsicious as her grandfather runs off. they all go back to work on the gym grounds,, then they realize that they need a judge. and her grandfather comes to be disguised as a judge and then he is almost caught again. and the judge begins acting weird. then team rocket comes to try and be gym maintence. and they say when pokemon damage happens to a feild. and they begin to help then there is a flash seen where they all try figure out who the two are and the judge. and then they steal the torkal and then the judge grandfather catches them. and then they seviper leaves a smoke omb then the judge and other poketrainers run after team rocket. then the judge/moor throws out typhlosion to battle team rockets seviper and cacturn. it turns into an epic battle when Flannery jumps in. while may and little kid crawl to get torkal. then meowth tries to get may and max. but Flannery saves them. Then they all talk about how Old Man Moor needs to leave Flannery better prepared for her gym battles. Is there anything you'd like to fix or add to this? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Slay may hate me but that's how editing goes. Looks original. I'll post it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hio! TNTV 02:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Travnt22 hey could you please tell me how to make my chat better like on here?Blaze7tyler 01:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler Overhaul I was kinda wondering if you could give mu Profile page a tune-up. Thanks if you say yes. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Make it like Hstar's. How long will it take? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Boarders. Make them green. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I like it. Just add a Userbox and we're good. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I got your message thanks for telling me i'll try. Reporting a user Crimson when you get on. You need to talk to a certain user. I have already messaged them. But I want to be in the clear on this. The user is Finisterboy his talk page. Here is what he has done. He keeps renaming pages, with names like Larvitar (anime) instead of leaving it Ash's Larvitar. I have changed back the names. 17:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the hello! Re: Categories All right, all right. I just got another Categories badge anyway so I'll stop adding the Excess categories for the next few episode articles I have to do. It may take longer to get the 5,000 Categories badge, but if you say so I'll stop. Besides, I get rid of those Categories after I make them. But if you insist like I said, I'll stop. BTW, who will you vote for for PokePower and what do you think of the new episode pics for the articles. I figured since we don't want to be a Bulbapedia Copycat I figured we should change the episode pics to make them different from Bulbapedia, which is why I got different pics for season 5 save for one. JE095. Anyway, sorry for that. I'll just add Episodes, Johto Episodes, Master Quest and those that automatically are added. But you do have to admit, Categories badges are the easiest to get when making new articles. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing. Just leave it to me. Next week is the Boufallant episode. BTW, where did you get that pic for BW068? Maybe you can find one of Skyla. I also improved Ash's article a bit. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rename? Crimson do you think this picture should be renamed? because no-one is ever going to find that under that name. 14:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. 17:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Complaint Hello, I don't think it's fair that you only let users with 25 edits chat, it's mean and you have no right to tell them what they can and can't do. It's the one...the only...ROGER6881! 17:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm ready. All right. I got the requirements necessary for Pokepower application. And congrats on getting another Lucky Badge. It was nice to be #1 on the leaderboard again after so long. Even if it was for only a short while. Will you llook over my application for Pokepower. Also, for the episode guides I fixed a huge numbering error from the last two episodes of season 10 onward. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) All right. Thank you for taking this time to consider my application. BTW, I modified my signature. It may look the same but try clicking on "I'm the ultimate fan of Winx Club". Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) User report Mr.Rayquaza has cussed in chat after being asked to leave because he did not meet the edit requirement. 22:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat is acting really glitchy... When I join it doesn't load my name in the top right. 00:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind it started working. 01:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Twas a Wikia side thing. – ''Jäzz '' 19:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oishij plz come to chat i am back after two months. Sorry Im so sorry please forgive me Animaltamer7 14:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 14:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) trollers in the chatKingdra17 19:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 idk, but they are in there without 25 edits, just wait youll be able to get in there trust meKingdra17 19:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 and they are making fun of you saying you cant get them.Kingdra17 19:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 ok, i was banned for no reason, none at all, can someone explain pleaseBrad Edwards 21:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards Are you okay with this? I have banned Kingdra17 for the same thing that Specialbeamkamikamikah was banned for. She also cussed which led up to the ban. I have banned Brad Edwards for a week. He has repeatedly brought people into the chatroom even though he knows they need 25 edits. Im hoping I did the right thing. 21:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :He's lying! i brought the people that could not chat in this chat into my chat! only once did i put up a link, and never did it again! and you never told me to stop! what i recall is you being mad becuase i was siding with kingdra and you did not like it, so you banned me real mature.Brad Edwards 22:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards ::Fine ban me, but not brad. He did not do anything, slayer is just acting like a baby becuase he sided with me, not him. he did not recommend anyone to this place, that happened 1 time, and he never did it again. He just put up the link to another chat, you should be thanking him, he was getting rid of those people in your chat, and they were going to his instead, you have to know, that only happened one time, and he did not do it again. he's lyingKingdra17 22:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 :::None of this is really my business unless Slaying is misusing his chat mod powers. 18:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Crismon this has been resolved there is not a problem anymore. They merely just didn't understand the rules. nor did they bother to read them. And cussed in chat. but It has been taken care of. 18:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the two bans They have been resolved in an Adult manner. and the two have been shown. and I am giving them a second chance. If you want more information, I will be glad to give. 22:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi again sorry for the copyright yesterday an way i have a question y is there no page for brock's dad again Animaltamer7 01:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 01:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) A few things I changed the highlight code in MediaWiki:Common.css to import from the dev wiki, which means that we don't have to change it every time staff rights are changed, which is awesome and means less work for us. Yay! Laziness ftw! I've added Pokémon Wiki:Highlight.css which means that the highlight codes that we're using is there and needs to be edited from there. So whenever user rights are changed here, we only have to edit that page. I've imported both pages to Common.css, they're shown at the top of the page, so all imports follow that format and go at the top of the page between /* Imports */ and /* End Imports */ I've imported Common.css to Wikia.css, which means we don't have to edit Wikia.css whenever there's a change to Common.css. User:Jäzzi/Age is a new template I made for me, I was wondering what you thought on it becoming a template for the site, so that it'll automatically change the age of users who have shared their age. This means we won't have userpage edits once a year when ages change, as it'll automatically update. Again, Laziness ftw! I've been thinking, Tech's ban, I personally don't give a damn whether he's banned or not here anymore. I was thinking he could be unbanned, as long as there's like, a contract like thing put together stating the both parties (him and I) must remain civil to each other, and stuff on rights and whether he should get rights or no rights, and if rights, which rights. Pokémon Wiki twitter account, would you like the password to it? So that it's not just me running it, since I forget to update sometimes. As well as the Twitter account, would you like me to give you admin on the Pokémon Wiki facebook page, as it'll be easier if two people are running both social networking thing. While we're at this, a lot of people use Tumblr. How would you feel about making a Pokémon Wiki tumblr blog? It'd have updates and whatnot about the wiki. It'd include the featured Pokémon and stuff like that. And since I'm on Tumblr a lot, I could (wo)man that and it'll actually get updated on time. I've also made Template:Request, which'll be easier to fill out the request for user rights page, as it includes the bit for talk/contribs/edit count/explanation. Slaying's request for rights, it's been almost a week and it's pretty much fallen under radar. And tabber, I've made tweaks to it on my test wiki. I personally prefer this version a lot more than the current one we have here and it resembles tabview the best it can. Skype group, it'd be nice if we could actually pull together one and make it work and actually have it be active. Wikia Gaming has nice tab thingies on the main page. HOw would you feel about adding that. I'll probably put most of this in a forum, just would like your opinion first. I think this might be all. Many, ''many apologies for the giant message. – Jäzz '' 14:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :This all sounds fine with me. 18:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything that needs finalization will be done later tonight since my boyfriend is coming over. You have admin on the facebook page now. – ''Jäzz '' 19:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I've Emailed you with the passwords and stuff for the Twitter account and the email that I had to set up for the twitter. – ''Jäzz '' 06:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pokepower. Thank you. I think my title should be Episode and Character Editor since I'm keen on the anime. But I want to do more than just edit episodes. I provide accurate info on characters, including who voices them and now I'm on a project to use different pics from the ones found on Bulbapedia. And I think I found some good ones for my next batch of episode articles, which include 5 Master Quest episodes, one AG episode and one DP episode. Please give this some thought. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Message by WaterKirby The Trainer A, B, & C Templates are what i was asking you how to use them, because i can't figure out what to put where, or how to add Pokemon. WaterKirby1994 23:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonavy should i make Future Temporal Tower a seperate article from Temporal Tower? Also do you like the way i have been editing dungeons? WaterKirby1994 23:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi hi again im sorry but can i atleast remake the page (without the copyright) and let others edit more so that other users will now the difference with brock's dad and flint of the elite four of sinnoh Animaltamer7 04:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 04:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sitenotice and Community-corner I've changed the header and border colors to include the colors of the site. Hopefully I didn't overstep any lines. – ''Jäzz '' 16:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Is a user supposed to do this to their user page? Make sure you scroll all of the way down. 20:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I think my title should be Anime Editor since I'm keen on the anime, I provide accurate info on characters, including who voices them and now I'm on a project to use She's doing it again User:Rebecca Harper is doing it again. She's adding non-canon info and every time Me or another enditor deletes it, she brings it back. Please do something about her. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Winx, she's doing non-canon articles. Do something about it. -- Franz Silvester 23:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so very much. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Picture Issues. Crimson, are you sure we can't use pics from Bulbapedia? If that's so, why isUser:Gillano violating this rule. To make matters worse User:SnorlaxFTW just used Bulbapedia Pics from JE115-JE129. Something has to be done about this. Please respond if you can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I've been getting some and replacing the images we got from Bulbapedia, so we don't look like copycats. Like this is what I'll use for JE116: Pretty nice and much different than the one on Bulbapedia. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad. This'll be posted the week of March 4. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question Jäzzi already took care of it. The user had templates on their userpage that are for pokémon pages. 15:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Stop deleting the stuff on the page Mewtwo it is the truth I promise you if you go on your pokemon black or white game (if you have one) I promise you if you go on mystery gift you will be able to get Mewtwo I did it before he knows Electro Ball, Aura sphere, Psystrike, and Shadow Ball at LV 70 inside a Cherish Ball I promise you just trust me even serebii says it please don`t delete it next time. 18:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) New Sig I got it made for the most part I copied Jäzzi's sig somewhat. I just need to work now. but it won't. 21:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I got it fixed. --Slayingmonstersisagame (talk) 21:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Message from Puchoo Can you tell me how to do an userbox in this wiki? ZP is easy, but i cant put clipboard here...RC43 21:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you block User:Rebecca Harper yesterday 16:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC)~ :Im thinking it was because she had proven herself to be a problem and wouldn't stop when asked. so she was taken care of. Slayingmonstersisagame (talk) 16:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Rebecca Harper was blocked due to their repeated attempts to create fanon on the wiki, which is against the rules, they were warned many times by multiple users to stop, but they didn't. 18:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Proof Can you please restore my pages that i was working on i do have proof he's a real character Gretchen Danny 18:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Also can you unblock Rebecca Harper as I have explain to her that she was causing a disturbens among follower wikiers thanks very much yours trully 18:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) How can I prove it Gretchen Danny Bad User this user has been spamming chat and had under 25 edits. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply''']] 22:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Message by TomGuy1 I need your help with DP132: Evolving Stratigies! There is a full summary but there is no picture. and I can't add it.TomGuy1 15:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) How did you know? How did you know about the new pic I posted? I only put that one up because there were way too many split screen lines for an episode article pic. I know it was borrowed from Filb, but it's a clear presentation of what the episode is about: Cilan challenging Skyla. No offense but yours was this: Plus we can't see Skyla's face. I'm not gonna go to war with you about this. Believe me I wanted to with Jazzi over the new IL011 pic but it was nothing to get worked up over. And besides, you didn't say we couldn't use screenshots from Filb. So this isn't a big deal. But if you could get a better version of the pic on the left that would be acceptible. But Crimson, what's your source for new pics? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I didn't think the NOTOC thing was necessary and weren't you the one who said we aren't supposed to be Bulbapedia copycats? At least our episode articles look way different than theirs, not only in picture but in content too. And the Anime Stub tags are there because the episode plots are incomplete. The one for BW069 only covered half the episode and it was only 4 sentences long. Not even. It's hard to write up an episode plot without giving too much away until all the IL episode plots are done. Also Filb has better quality pics than serebii. And please find a better pic for BW069. And find a better one for BW070 when it comes out, specifically a splitscreen of Ash and Skyla, if you don't mind. So where else other than Bulbapedia, Serebii and/or Filb can I get high quality Pokemon anime episode screenshots? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Message by DoubleDdog09 Hey, sorry about being on chat earlier. I didn't realize the 25 edits rule for chat and I left immediately because I didn't want you to think that I'm here just to cause trouble. Though I completely understand the rule. Thank you for letting me know.. :) About BW069 I hope you won't be mad at me about this but I changed the picture for the BW069 episode article to Skyla saluting. We couldn't very well use the pic from Filb I got cause Bulbapedia got it already. In case you're wondering, it's this one: They converted it to png file and put it up on their BW067. So we can't use this one. And we needed a Gym Leader pic for the debut episode anyway, so there you go. Hope you won't get angry. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, I came up with this as a makeshift episode plot for JE157. Tell me what you think of it (You might wanna sandbox this): When a journey begins, you make new friends along the way. It's easy to make friends, but it's hard to say goodbye to them, but the memories they share with you will always be in your heart. With the Silver Conference now behind them Ash and co. make a brief stop before going back to Pallet Town at the place where Misty caught up with Ash: the Viridian City Pokémon Center. There they find out that a new Nurse Joy has taken over for the old one from way back when. As their Pokémon were getting healed, Brock was talking about going back home to check up on his siblings, but Misty got an even less pleasant surprise. She got a call from her sisters saying they won a beauty contest and as a grand prize they got to go on a trip around the world, so they leave Misty in charge of the Gym. An even lesser pleasent surprise (depending on how you look at it is): while Ash and Misty were travelling, the old Nurse Joy managed to fix Misty's bike. Ash was happy because now not only will Misty not nag him about her bike anymore but she can also get home faster. Misty, however, is not as thrilled about it and storms out of the Pokémon Center leaving a clueless Ash puzzled. And just as Misty was getting in a fight with three brothers, Team Rocket appears and tries to steal all their Pokémon. Will Ash and Brock be able to help Misty out? And will this be Ash's final farewell to two of his best friends? Well? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC)